


Pocket (Boyfriend) Dimension

by Lavender_chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (that's totally for a reason tho), F/M, Multi, Reverse Harem, Self-Indulgent, Timeline Shenanigans, like seriously this whole fic is mostly about self indulgence, more tags to come i'm sure, not medically accurate amnesia portrayal, not quite your typical reverse harem fic, soft horrortale, tsundere underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_chan/pseuds/Lavender_chan
Summary: When you wake up in the void with no memory of your life before and no idea how you got there, you probably should have expected something totally unusual and strange. Instead, what you got was a 'job' from a purple-haired non-human who needs you to babysit her friends who are suddenly, and for some reason, homeless. Add to that the strange black lines that are around your neck, ankles and wrists, and you have the set up for a strange adventure with skeletons galore.





	Pocket (Boyfriend) Dimension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaTinBlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTinBlix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Library of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996468) by [TeaTinBlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTinBlix/pseuds/TeaTinBlix). 



> Heya, welcome to my attempt at a reverse harem with all my favorite skeles :3c
> 
> Comments are encouraged and welcomed and lets see how this goes, shall we?

You couldn’t tell if your eyes were open or closed. Really, you couldn’t even tell if you were breathing, or if you were actually even awake.

It was a strange sensation, to have your mind just float in pure nothingness. You couldn’t feel anything touching your skin, nor could you hear anything. Not even your own breath. It was maddening, really; so much so, that you thought you started to hear static in your ears.

You couldn’t move--it was almost alarming how little information you had about your body, actually. You couldn’t feel your fingers and toes; your torso had a strange sensation of pins and needles, like it was trying to get back any sense of feeling in it. A whimper broke free from your mouth and you tried not to completely lose your mind.

“Woah there! You might wanna try focusing a little or I’m gonna lose ya!”

You jumped and realized that you were actually looking at someone. At least, you thought she was a someone.

For all intents and purposes, she looked human. Her darker skin had an unnatural glow to it, like she herself was a lightsource, and her bright green eyes sparkled from unseen sunlight. Her hair was buzzed short on one side, while the rest of her hair fell in messy purple waves that were starting to show the brown regrowth of her roots.

Then you noticed the heavy horns that curled down around her pointed ears and you couldn’t stop yourself from trying to take a step back. Only to find that, now you _could_ take a step back. You glanced down at yourself and realized your body was all there and intact. The pins and needles feeling was gone and your fingers and toes were no longer completely numb.

It was only about now that you realized you hadn’t said or done anything to answer the woman. Her dark blue hoodie was unzipped down the middle, revealing a plain t-shirt, along with jean shorts that were ripped unevenly. She was barefoot and you could see her toenails, painted every color of the rainbow and then some.

“Who...where?” You babbled for a moment, trying to gather anything about where you were or how you got here from your memory, but...things were a little fuzzy.

“Hey, take a couple deep breaths and focus, hmm?” The woman was smiling broadly, and wasn’t unnerved in the slightest that the two of you were in a complete dark...void? Where were you? “I know you probably have some questions, but let's start with introductions, right? My name is Regalia.”

“Um...my, uh, my name is-” You hesitated, your brain acting like static when you tried to remember. An ache formed behind your eyes and you groaned; your hands came up to rub your face, but you stopped yourself to just stare at your hands for a moment.

You had calluses on your fingers and long the edge of your hand where your fingers met it and two black lines circled each wrist. The four lines had your attention for a long moment, but there was nothing coming to your mind.

You couldn’t remember _anything_.

“Oooh, oops, looks like I left you to stew here a little too long,” Regalia laughed, but it was a weak sound, like it escaped without her meaning for it to, “Well, I guess a nickname will have to suffice for now and hopefully those pesky memories will pop back up.”

“...’Hopefully’?” You felt a well of annoyance start up, “What do you mean you left me too long? Is this _your_ fault-”

“Spunky! Angry! Um...wish I would have paid a little more attention to your life before I picked you up, huh…this whole naming thing is hard!” Regalia grinned at you as if you hadn’t been talking at all, “You don’t quite look like an ‘angel’ but ‘devil’ sounds too mean…”

“Wait, WAIT!” You finally rubbed your face and took those deep breaths she had suggested you take earlier, “Hold on, what do you mean you picked me up? Where from? Why did you leave me alone, then?”

“Huh?” Regalia blinked slowly, barely seeming to register your questions before she laughed, this time sounding much more lively, “Well, you won’t quite get this, but normally my work is pretty leisurely; I have no time constraints on me. This time...well, I had to work pretty quickly to decide what I was going to do, since this isn’t exactly my rodeo anymore.”

“...” You felt your mouth fall open in confusion and your eyebrows came together as you tried to process what she was saying, but… “You’re right, none of that makes any sense to me.”

She waved her hand as if swatting your words away, “Anyway, the point is, you need a name...or...well, maybe it would be just fine...hmm.”

She actually started to pace in a small circle in front of you while she pondered her current questions. The fact that she didn’t seem to care about anything you had to say or even cared to listen just made you feel so tired.

“Why am I here?”

Regalia stopped her small circle while she was facing away from you and didn’t move for a long moment. If you didn’t know any better, you might have thought she saw something in the nothingless around you both. Instead, she shoved her hands into her pockets and heaved a deep sigh.

“Listen, kid,” She said, “What you’re here for is...sort of like wish fulfillment for someone special.”

“What? What does that-”

“Just listen, cause I’m still running out of time.”

You hesitated and crossed your arms over your chest. Her sudden serious tone was low, almost a whisper, and you shivered at the sudden sense of purpose in it.

“I need your help, taking care of a few friends of mine. It’s kind of a mess, the situation they’re in and they need someone like you to keep them all sane. Plus, a few of them tend to bicker if left on their own, so a distraction like you would be perfect.”

“I...you want me to babysit?” You blinked slowly.

“Not quite,” Regalia smiled, finally turning to look at you, “They’re all full grown adults, but you can play referee and landlord, if you will.”

“Landlord? I don’t own any-”

“Semantics; don’t get caught up on word choice or this bunch will blindside you.”

“I’m still not sure why I should work with you,” You shook your head.

“You don’t have to, but this would certainly be a short adventure if you said no,” Regalia giggled.

For a moment, you just stood back and considered what your options were. You weren’t sure you could go back to...wherever it was you came from. Regalia hadn’t offered it as an option at all and you had a feeling you wouldn’t feel any more comfortable there as you did here.

You couldn’t remember it anymore, after all.

Would Regalia leave you here in this place of nothing? You doubted it, but what did you really know about a person who would yank someone from their life and then just _forget_ about them? Honestly, helping her was more than just the most appealing choice here--it seemed like the only real one.

“...Who exactly are these friends of yours?” You finally asked, breaking the eerie silence that fell between the two of you.

A wide grin spread over Regalia’s face and she put her hands on her hips, “Honestly? You should meet them face to face; but first, let’s get you settled in, okay?” She reached her hand out to you and you only hesitated a moment before you took it.

Then, as if by magic, you were suddenly back to a sense of reality.

You were standing on the front porch of a large wooden cabin. The first thing you noticed was that you were staring at an impossibly large lake that was surrounded on all sides by thick forests and lush greenery; but you could pick out a few trails through the trees that came to the edge of the water in a few places you could see. There was an island hidden in the mist of early morning, but other than a few trees, you couldn’t really see anything else on said island.

“Where…” You turned and saw a hardened dirt road leading away from the front of the cabin and into the woods. About 100 yards away, you thought you could make out the blacktop of a road, but you couldn’t be sure, “...are we?”

“Welcome to your new home!” Regalia shook out a set of keys and unlocked the front door, “Come on in and I’ll show you the place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, and please follow my tumblr: [PurpleFictionMom.tumblr.com](http://purplefictionmom.tumblr.com/) or my PillowFort: [PurpleFictionMom](https://www.pillowfort.social/PurpleFictionMom). My asks and messages are always open!


End file.
